Spotlight Fight pt 2
Scott has taken his celebrity life the wrong way. Now he thinks he's too good for his old friends. But by losing his attitude he might lose his Badge/Emblem. Now Continued Plot 'The Light of Spotlight' :C.B.S (Theme song) plays Video has left Scott in charge to decide if he wants a band. In he and Lu's dorm, Scott asks him. Since Lu has such experience with fame and popularity. Lu explains that publicity can be good, but it's mostly evil. But Scott still isn't satisfied and asks Butch instead. Though Butch isn't much help either. He just says that when he became a jock, the coach wanted him to join the League but Butch denied. So Scott finally goes to the one who knows a lot about publicity: Duke. There, Duke and Dawn warn Scott that Video just wants to keep his job. But Scott thinks of Video as a true friend and ignores them. 'A Dimmer Light' Scott goes to the rehearsing stage the next day and decides to join Video's suggested band. While singing on stage, the band sounds great Spotlight Fight plays. Even when a crowd, including females, walk in Scott feels too comfortable to stop. As they finish the crowd applaud. Scott has never felt better. In the crowd, Scott's friends watch with pity. Slowly Scott's Badge begins to fade. 'If So, Say Never' Video is so surprised he suggests Scott perform again that night. Scott, thinking for the public, agrees. That night, Scott's friends aren't there. Although didn't understand why he continued preparing for the show. When Scott starts to worry, he goes in the far-back to find Video only to see him talking to one of the band members. Scott overhears Video trying to bribe the band member to take the lead position, and outshine Scott. When Scott buds in, Video tries to cover up the conversation. But the band member states the crime, explaining that he refused to steal from Scott. Video gets angry and orders the boys onstage. Peeking out the curtain, Scott sees that his friends aren't there. Suddenly, he shivers over the sight of all the females. Scott then turns around and quits. Ms. Sterling Cam`era tries to stops him but he walks out. Then the other band members exit as well. Leaving Ms. Cam`era and Video alone. 'Lights Out' Scott returns to his dorm and sees Lu meditating. Scott walks over and tells Lu what had happened. Lu smiled and congratulated him. Then Lu told him to apologize to the others. So Scott ran off to his friends dorm. At the end the friends finally united again. Only Andy and Barry didn't understand why he was apologizing. Causing the rest to laugh. Time 40mns Characters Duke: Still trying to redeem Scott, Duke learns that a friend must first want to redeem themselves. And in they end, Duke forgave. Scott: After a month-long time of being popular Scott gives in. He learns by gaining the public you can lose a friend. Lu: Going through a while of popularity Lu knows his stuff. And he's willing to share it with a friend anytime. Butch: Butch tries to be helpful. But when Scott refuses to accept his advice Butch stops helping. And by doing so, he teaches Scott a lesson and soon gains their friendship again. Vivace: When Video tried to bribe him, Vivace refused out of loyalty. Then, after Scott redeemed himself and left, Vivace followed. Dawn: Dawn tried to redeem Scott but failed. Later on, Scott redeemed himself. Andy: By not witnessing the experience, he was confused. Barry: By not witnessing the experience, he too was confused. Ms. Cam`era: As Scott's director, she was the most disappointed when he quit. Tokin Video: Video successfully got Scott to choose his band over friends. But failed to bribe Vivace to replace Scott. Band Members Crowd Unnamed Females League (in flashback) Coach (unnamed) Songs A Spotlight Fight According To Plan C.B.S (Theme song) Spotlight Fight pt 2 Spotlight Fight pt 2